In a freight vehicle where a seating position of a driver's seat inside a cabin is located roughly in front of an engine (hereinafter referred to as a cab-over truck), an opening is formed in a vehicle-width direction at a front part thereof (a front body), and a front panel is mounted on the front body in a position to occlude the opening.    Patent Document 1: JP-A 2000-128022